Smile for the Ed
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's Picture Day in Cartoon Network School, and Eddy is excited to have the perfect school photo because if he does, he will be able to move into his older brother's bedroom, but all is not well when not surprisingly, Kevin ruins it.


It was the one time of year where some folks looked forward to and some others dreaded. It was Picture Day in Cartoon Network School and all the students were lined up and dressed in their best clothes to have their picture taken for the yearbook and to show their parents how 'beautiful' or 'handsome' they looked.

"Man, this dress is killing me." Cindy groaned as she tugged on her purple dress.

"It could be worse, Cindy..." Maxwell shrugged as he wore a faded blue-gray suit while his hair was combed down and he wasn't wearing his hat for a change.

"Yeah, true." Cindy admitted.

"Thanks for braiding my hair, Justine," Nazz smiled to the shy beauty. "It looks really cool, you did a great job!"

"It really suits you, Nazz," Justine smiled back. "You look so cute with your own braid."

"Wanna borrow some of my perfume?" Nazz offered. "It's lavender."

"Sure." Justine accepted.

"You look really cute." Nazz smiled as she sprayed her perfume onto the shy beauty.

"Why, thank you." Justine replied as she wore a blue blouse which hugged her chest, a purple skirt, white high-heels, and her hair was down and curled up, and she even wore a bit of make-up.

"Where's your brothers?" Nazz asked.

"Which ones?" Justine replied.

"All four of them." Nazz clarified.

"Oh..." Justine replied. "Last time I saw them, they were in the bathroom freshening up."

* * *

Brick tugged his red suit, but he still wore his hat, Butch wore a forest green suit, Boomer wore a dark blue suit, and Justin wore an ocean blue suit.

"I feel like I'm wearing a monkey suit." Brick complained.

"Ah, come on, guys, it's just for one day," Justin told them. "I liked Picture Day when I was your age."

"That's cuz you can stop traffic just by smiling." Brick smirked.

"Aw, come on, that's not true." Justin replied with a smile which stopped everyone from what they were doing and they looked to the teen.

"You were saying?" Brick replied.

"Oh, Boomer, you look really handsome!" Bubbles beamed as she wore a baby blue dress and had ribbons in her hair.

"Oh, uh, really?" Boomer blushed. "Thanks, Bubbles."

Bubbles giggled to him.

* * *

Jo came in and everyone was shocked she wore something different, instead of her usual hoodie and sweatpants, she wore gray top, blue jeans, a black jacket, and her green shoes and Autumn wore a light pink dress and black Mary Jane shoes and her hair was down and pulled back in a blue headband.

"I'm not a fan of dresses, but I think you actually look cute, kiddo." Jo said to Autumn.

Autumn smiled and hugged Jo's legs.

"You look like something the cat spit up." Sarah scoffed to Jo.

Jo hovered over Sarah and glared at her with a mencing look. Sarah smiled nervously and backed up as she tried to straighten out her pink dress.

"Don't listen to that Toad Face, Autumn," Jo told her little sister. "You look amazing, Sue is going to love your picture."

Autumn nodded to this with a smile.

Jo then looked over to Justine with a smirk. "Now, who's that hot sexy woman right in front of me?"

"Huh?" Justine turned around with a blushing gasp. "Oh, Jo, hello there."

"Hey, Babe," Jo replied. "You look really cute today."

"Oh, you~" Justine giggled.

 ** _'Attention, students, please report to the gym for School Pictures.'_** Skarr announced over the intercom.

* * *

Everyone then went to the gym as they were getting ready for their school picture. Every girl, well, some blushed as they saw Mike wearing a red top, black pants, her red and white shoes, and wore a grey jacket with her charm bracelet. The girls blushed at the tomboy.

"Look at how hot Mike is," Princess pointed out. "You can even see his washboard abs!"

"Someone catch me!" Mushi gasped. "I think I might faint!"

"Hi, Mike, you like my dress?~" Anna Mae appeared in a glittering pink dress that was like her usual outfit top. "Aunt Josee made it just for me out of her old ice-skating uniform."

"Uhh... It looks nice..." Mike replied.

"Get out of the way!" Princess glared at Anna Mae and soon came toward Mike, wearing a sparkly purple dress, a golden crown on her head, and her curly red hair was in a ponytail. "What about mine, Mike? Daddy bought me this dress all the way from Russia!"

"That's cool..." Mike backed away.

"Oh, poor Mike, I wish I could help her." Mindy said as she wore a white dress with a blue waist ribbon with shiny pink shoes and had a blue bow in her hair.

"Look at me, how do I look, Mike?" Mushi asked as she wore a light purple kimono with her hair up in a bun.

"Um... Hey, look, what's that?" Mike tried to distract her stalkers.

The three girls then turned around and as soon as they looked away, Mike turned into a shadow and vanished. The three girls looked around as Mike vanished in thin air.

"Sup, guys?" Mike greeted as she then appeared right behind the Eds.

The Eds yelped but then settled down.

"Ah, Mike, you look quite distinguished this morning in that attire." Double D approved of Mike's outfit.

"Thanks, Double D." Mike replied.

"You're not wearing a dress, Mike." Ed pointed out.

"Ed, I told you thousands of times, Mike Mazinsky don't wear any dresses." Mike told him.

"Want a snail?" Ed smiled dumbly.

"Uh, no." Mike replied.

"Wow, Plank, you and Jimmy order clothes from the same catalog!" Jonny laughed. "How cool is that?!"

"I'm so generic!" Jimmy cried out and ran away.

Eddy then began to check his smile with Jonny's head for his reflection. "Nah, too game show host..." he said and then tried another smile. "Too off-model..."

"Did ya forget to brush your teeth, Eddy?" Jonny asked as he turned around.

Eddy turned Jonny's face forward again and continued to examine himself.

"Someone seems into himself a little more than usual." June said about Eddy, wearing a Spring green dress with white tights and black Mary Janes.

"Perpetuating our vanity, are we?" Double D asked Eddy.

"For practicing for my school photo, guys." Eddy explained himself.

"I'm so pretty, oh, so pretty." Ed randomly sang as he let the snail crawl over his head.

"Silly Ed!" Dee Dee giggled, wearing a pink gown with white slip-on shoes with a golden heart necklace.

"Don't you think your parents would be tad upset by a photo of you with a snail on your head?" Mike asked Ed.

"You're an idiot, Ed!" Eddy scoffed as he kicked Ed into the ceiling. "Guess who's getting to move into his cool big brother's bedroom? Here's a hint: ME!"

"I win!" Ed beamed.

"Really?" June asked Eddy.

"Really!" Eddy grinned. "I'm like flint, guys!"

* * *

 ** _Flashback to this morning..._**

 _Eddy was eating cereal for breakfast until Jessica came up to her son and dangled a key right in front of him._

 _"She's all like..." Eddy narrated in present day._

 _"You can move into your brother's bedroom if, this year, your school photo is a nice one for a change, Eddy." Jessica told her younger son._

 _"A perfect picture..." Eddy continued to narrate._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

"And no more baby brother Eddy!" Eddy finished with glee.

"Wow, Eddy!" Mike smiled as she felt happy for him.

"Yes, congratulations!" Double D added. "It seems your parents have finally recognized how much you've grown since your brother's departure!"

Everyone then went to the gym. Sugar was on the stool and a picture was taken then got hauled off by Yumi who was in a cranky mood.

"Make sure you get my good side, bozo." Yumi warned the photographer.

"I guess that rules out her face then." Maggie scoffed.

The picture is taken. Immediately after the shot, Yumi rushes after Maggie and Sugar, angrily. Cindy breathed in and out of a paper bag as it was almost her turn to get her picture taken.

Sarah took a seat smiled sweetly for the time as it took to take the photo, she then went back to her usually grumpy self. "This stupid dress is giving me a rash!"

Rolf took Cindy's paper bag and put it over his head as he took his turn after Sarah. "Rolf is ready to have his soul pilfered from his very eyes, yes?"

The photographer snapped the picture without really questioning it.

"Okay, Cindy, you can do this, just try not to look awkward..." Cindy told herself as she soon sat down to take her turn and did her best to smile.

The shot was then taken which made Cindy sigh in relief.

"Well, glad that's over with." Cindy said to herself as she walked away.

Justine was next and smiled which everyone gaped in awe. The photographer soon took her picture and she walked off.

"I hope I didn't blink." Justine said on her way out of the gym.

"Make it quick, Cueball!" Eddy called out as he pushed Jonny forward.

Jonny and Plank then got their picture taken and Plank 'said' something to Jonny.

"What do you mean you think you blinked?!" Jonny asked his best friend.

"Time to score my bro's sweet pad!" Eddy beamed as he then proudly headed up to the stool.

Mike sniffed the air and looked around while growling.

"What's wrong, Mike?" June asked her best friend.

"Something stinks." Mike replied.

"Oh, sorry, Mike," Dee Dee said. "Mom made me, Dexter, and Dad some breakfast burritos this morning."

"Not that..." Mike rolled her eyes. "I smell someone rotten."

Eddy sat on the stool while he straightened his clothes. When he saw the cameraman's finger tighten on the shutter, he turns around to ready himself. When he comes back, he is holding up a pennant reading "Go Mom" and wearing a button saying the same. He smiles widely.

"DORK!" Kevin laughed as he shoved Eddy into the camera as soon as it flashed which ruined Eddy's picture.

"KEVIN!" Mike snapped.

"Oh, hey there, Mike, what's up?" Kevin greeted casually.

Mike snarled and soon got into a fight cloud with Kevin to make him pay for ruining Eddy's picture.

* * *

Eddy looks up mournfully as he was now in Art Class with the group. "I can't give this to my mom!" he complained. "I look like I'm getting my temperature taken!"

Jo scoffed in response.

"Surely it isn't that bad, Eddy." Justin replied.

Eddy then handed him the picture.

Justin winced slightly and smiled nervously. "Isn't your mom farsighted?"

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you, Eddy." Cindy told the boy.

"Aw, you look like an onion," Ed cooed. "Moms love onions."

"Oh, I'll give you an onion!" Eddy glared.

"What's going on with him now?" Ashlyn asked.

"ShovelChin ruined his school picture." Cindy replied.

"Oh, how bad can it-" Ashlyn scoffed until Cindy showed her the photograph. "GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!"

"Well, there's one thing left to do." Jo told the others.

"And what's that?" Mike asked.

"Kill Kevin and then hide the body." Jo replied.

"I can't go back to Juvey!" Abby cried out before jumping out the window which made everyone else have an anime sweat drop.

"I like Jo's idea," Cindy agreed which seemed to be a bit of a shock. "Nobody will miss him, and my daddy has a chainsaw we can use."

"What?!" Everyone else asked her.

"Penn taught me how to make a death look like an accident." Cindy said.

"Okay, guys, as much as I'd like to, we're not killing him," Mike told the others. "We just gotta figure out another way."

"Oh, I was so close!" Eddy frowned. "I could almost smell my brother's stuffed camel!"

The door opened and the teacher then walked in.

"Good morning, class." Penelope greeted in her Southern Bell accent.

"Good morning, Ms. Pitstop." The class greeted back.

"Hey, Aunt Penelope." Ashlyn added.

"Okay, today, we will finish your art projects that is based from your feelings, and Ed?" Penelope began.

"Yes, ma'am?" Ed replied.

"Please try and not eat the paint again." Penelope told him.

"Okey Dokey, Ms. Pitstop!" Ed saluted.

Everyone was now doing their projects, except for Eddy.

"You know, Eddy, Double D is in the Photography Club," June suggested. "He can retake your picture during lunch."

Eddy sat up and began to smile which made him work on his project with more aplomb. "I like that, it'll be like this bunk photo never existed!" he beamed before he walked over to Ed. "Hey, Charlie 'The Furbrain' Parker, eat this!" he then stuffed the photo in the other boy's mouth.

"Thanks, Eddy." Ed muffled.

"Well, I'm glad that Eddy is happy again." Cindy commented.

Penelope walked by her students to check on them with their art projects. When Ed was chewing, Penelope told him to finish his project. Ed then hurriedly with his project, the crumpling wet paper came out of his mouth landed on Kevin's table, he didn't noticed it at first, but he saw it on his paintbrush, he opened the crumbled up paper with the paintbrush, revealing Eddy's face.

"Psst!" Kevin whispered to Danielle and Maggie to show them. "Get a load of Prune Face."

Danielle and Maggie then took a look at the horrible picture.

"I've seen prunier with my granny in the bath tub." Maggie muttered.

* * *

After Art Class was over, the bell rang and Eddy was in the hallway with his friends and noticed that everyone was laughing. Eddy walks by and they quiet down.

"Oh, look," Double D said as he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his locker. "Perhaps the note is from our esteemed school faculty." He then took out the paper and opens it only to quickly close it.

"Hey, aren't ya supposed to be takin' his school photo?" Jo reminded Double D.

"I can't right now." Double D gulped.

Another sheet falls out of Eddy's locker and lands on his face.

Eddy picks it up and looks at it. It is his photo. "MY PHOTO! Huh?" He then stared around the hall.

Every locker has a copy.

"They're all over the-" Eddy panicked and then suddenly, the school bell rang, he then ran all around the hall, snatching pictures from every locker that he could. He then heard Scott, Lightning, Chicken, Flem, and Earl laughing.

"Hey, Eddy, I didn't know you had your own merchandise, can ya hook a brother up?" Lightning asked.

"Where did you get that?!" Mike demanded.

"We can't tell you." Flem replied.

"Jo...?" Mike summoned.

Jo walks up to the boys, cracking her knuckles which made them gulp in fear.

"Kevin!" Chicken cried out. "It was Kevin!"

"If that ain't a fashion statement, I don't know what is!" Kevin laughed at poor Eddy.

"You can be a real dork sometimes, Kevin, you know that?!" Cindy glared. "You can call me a Four Eyes, you can even read my diary on the school morning announcements, and you can stick your wet finger in my sensitive ear, but you can't make fun of my friends!"

"Say something funny about my binder, Kevin!" Becky smiled as she held up her decorated binder.

"Umm..." Kevin paused to think.

"I knew it!" Mike's voice called out.

"Uh-oh." Kevin muttered.

"You want me to handle this?" Mike asked Eddy.

"Well, you are faster than I am." Eddy shrugged.

Mike nodded and then yanked all of the pictures from them and soon came by the Copy Room.

"Mike's about to go in the Copy Room," Earl nervously told Flem. "That's where the Copy Fairy lives!"

"What are we going to do?!" Flem yelped.

"Why ask me?!" Chicken added.

Mike rolled her eyes at Chicken, Flem, and Earl as she came into the Copy Room anyway to see that the copier was spitting out copies. "Uh-oh, Eddy's not gonna like this." She said to herself once she saw what the copies were.

"Eddy, wait, don't go in there!" Double D tried to warn Eddy.

"We gotta ditch these, pronto!" Eddy panicked as he grabbed more and more pictures from the lockers.

"Pronto is my middle name!" Ed simply smiled before he attempted to carry the copier. "No, wait, it's Horace."

"Guys, you can't take the photo copier, it's school property." Mike told the boys.

"If that photo ever gets out for my mom to see, I can kiss my brother's room goodbye!" Eddy cried out in desparation. "I bet there's more!"

"Aw, come on, Eddy..." Mike soothed. "It's not that bad, Kevin's just being a doofus."

"Yeah, I mean, it could be worse." Cindy added.

Eddy enters the cafeteria with his friends, and he then stopped. His face is plastered on all the walls. His faces turn towards him, everyone are now wearing his photo as a mask.

"It's a nightmare I tell ya!" Eddy yelped as he began to have a nervous breakdown.

"Oh, yeah, it's worse." Cindy winced nervously.

Kevin handed a photo to Justin as he was walking to the cafeteria.

"Wow, thanks, you know what I'm going to do with this?" Justin replied before he then burned the photo.

"Why did you do that?!" Kevin asked.

"Why did you ruin Eddy's school picture?" Justin glared.

"Because it's funny, and it's Dorky, who no one cares about." Kevin smirked.

"And I don't care about you hurting my friends." Justin glared back.

"Lee, get to work." Kevin smirked to the meanest and eldest Kanker Sister.

"Ya owe me for this, buddy since I don't like Eddy much no more, unlike you~" Lee smirked down to Kevin which seemed to be karma for his part.

"Just get to work!" Kevin told him as he paid her to make Eddy's worst day of school even worse.

"You're behind this too, aren't you?" Justin demanded.

"Yeah, what of it?" Lee replied.

"I can be more dangerous than Mike and Jo, so I'd be more careful if I were you." Justin narrowed his eyes as they turned red as molten lava before he walked away to join his friends.

Kevin and Lee glanced at each other before looking back.

"Man, this picture's all over ToonFace..." Cindy said as she checked her phone. "Penn's even put it on his blog... 'My niece's friend Elton Simpson is the talk of her school'," she then put her phone down. "Penn was never good with names, so you're in luck on that part, Eddy."

"Why do these things happen to me?!" Eddy cried as he was under the table, actually crying for once.

Maggie, wearing the photo, laughed at Eddy's pain which made Jo upset. She then grabbed Maggie and threw her out the window.

"Whoa, Jo." Cindy said.

"What?" Jo asked Cindy.

"I've just never seen anybody do that to her before," Cindy defended her shock. "I guess you really do care about Eddy, do you?"

Jo just ignored that question as she didn't want to answer that.

"I'll take that as a yes." Cindy shrugged to herself.

* * *

Soon enough, the loud speaker came on which made everyone stop what they were doing.

 ** _'Ahem. Good afternoon, students of Cartoon Network School; this is your principal speaking, with a very important, um, announcement. Very good. Ahem,'_** A voice came onto the intercom. ** _'All copies of student Eddy Sampson's school photograph are to be returned to him immediately. Failure to comply will warrant detention for everyone. For the rest of the semester. Thank you.'_**

"Bummer." Kevin commented.

"You heard the man!" Eddy smiled as he started to get happy.

It turned out to be Mike controlling Skarr's body which made Double D be in a state of shock.

"Did you just control the principal?!" Double D yelped.

"Hey, you could've impersonated him, but no, you had to worry about your record." Mike retorted.

"Mother and Father would send me to a different school if they ever found anything bad in my record." Double D trembled.

Mike then got out of Skarr's body as she and Double D then began to leave the principal's office.

"What happened...?" Skarr groaned.

"You were just telling us about shadow puppets, but we're gonna go to lunch now." Mike said before winking at the mention of 'shadow puppets'.

"Ah, yes, very good, off you all go." Skarr nodded and sent them off.

Mike smirked innocently and walked off with a very anxious Double D.

* * *

"Will you relax, Double D?" Mike told her neurotic friend. "Nothing is going to happen!"

Eddy exits the cafeteria, pushing a fridgeful of copies. "Woo-hoo!" The young scammer cheered. "Get this, guys! The principal just made everybody give back all the copies of my bunk photo! Put your helmet on, Sockhead! We got a picture to take! My brother's room is in the bag!"

"But Eddy, I thought your brother's room would be in your house." Dee Dee said.

"What he means is-" June was about to explain until she realized how complicated that would be. "Ah, never mind... Let's just go and support Eddy."

"Okay!" Dee Dee cheered.

Everyone went to support their short-tempered friend. Justin stopped for a minute as was getting a vision about Kevin ruining his picture again.

"Aw, crap." Justin muttered.

"Something the matter, dude?" Mike asked.

"Kevin." Justin replied.

"I know, he bugs me too, but, uh, what about him?" Mike asked.

"I saw him, he was ruining Eddy's picture again." Justin explained about his vision.

"Well, if Justin's vision comes true, then we gotta do something." Cindy suggested.

"You're right, Cindy, and I got a plan," Mike said before whispering the plan to her friends. "So, here's what we do... Cindy, you'll..."

The others then agreed to the plan, well, most of them.

"Any questions?" Mike asked the others.

"What if someone beats me up?" Cindy raised her hand.

"Just run," Mike told her. "You're one of the fastest runners we have since you ran away a lot in Gumboot."

"Oh, yeah." Cindy remembered.

"But what about Lee?" June asked. "You know how she is around Kevin."

"We'll deal with her first," Mike replied. "Justin, know what to do?"

Justin nodded with a smirk.

"All right, everyone move out!" Mike told the others so they could go through with the plan.

Justin saw Lee bullying Jimmy much to her asmument and he walked over there. "Ahem?"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Lee scoffed as she tossed Jimmy around like a ball.

"Can we talk?" Justin asked.

"I told you that I'm-" Lee glared until she turned around and had a smile. "Well, hello, handsome!"

Jimmy soon fell on the floor and began to run for his life.

"Mind if we talk?" Justin asked Lee.

"Sure, handsome, uh, do you wanna go out with me?!" Lee replied. "Did you realize that I'm a lot prettier than that Jayna chick?!"

"Okay, Lee's got a hold of Justin, everyone else get back to work," Mike told the others. "Cindy, you're up."

"You got it, Mike." Cindy replied.

Mike patted her on the head and let her go.

"Okay, don't mess this up," Cindy told herself as she then saw Kevin handing photos to Sarah, Hannah, and Anna Mae. "Hey, Kevin!"

"What do you want, Dorkette?" Kevin scoffed.

Cindy then pulled down Kevin's shorts to reveal Rainbow Monkeys underwear.

"Hey!" Kevin glared.

"Look, everyone, Rainbow Monkeys!" Cindy called out and pointed.

Everyone points and laughed at Kevin. He looked over at Cindy and started to chase after her like a raging bull. Cindy soon ran with all of her might away from Kevin.

* * *

"Okay, where's the camera?" Mike asked.

"Are we gonna beat the crap out of him?" Jo asked about Kevin.

"Yeah, but right now, we gotta find the camera first." Mike replied.

"It should be in one of these drawers." June hummed to herself as she took a look through the drawers.

"Ooooh, look at what I found!" Dee Dee told the others and she then showed them the camera.

"That's it!" Mike cheered. "Way to go, Dee!"

"Do I get a cookie now?" Dee Dee asked.

"Um... Sure..." Mike blinked and took out an Oreo.

"Yaaay!" Dee Dee clapped and cheered before taking off the cookie parts and licking the icing in the middle.

"Okay, now it's time for phase three," Mike told the others. "Justin is going to be joining us after he's finished with Lee. I wonder how he's doing?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"So, what's a handsome guy like you want with me?" Lee asked.

"I want you and your boy toy to leave my friend alone." Justin narrowed his eyes.

"What boy toy?" Lee asked.

"You know who I mean," Justin replied. "That boy Kevin and his fancy bike and his dad with the jawbreakers."

"What about my man, Pretty Boy?" Lee continued.

"I just told you, leave my friends alone, both of you." Justin told her.

"What if we don't?" Lee replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

Justin narrowed his eyes and he tied Lee up and shoved her into a locker.

"Hey!" Lee muffled. "Let me out!"

Justin walked off, leaving Lee alone in her locker to suffer.

* * *

Cindy was running away from Kevin, she even opened the door which made him hit against the locker he even continued to chase after her like the coyote is always after the road runner.

"This is fun!" Cindy laughed.

"Get back here, you twerp!" Kevin demanded.

"Whoops, gotta go!" Cindy replied as she kept running before the screen paused and showed a caption underneath her saying 'Genius Total Bookus' before it unpaused and she kept running.

Kevin glared as he chased Cindy until the screen paused on him then with a caption saying 'Dorkus Jerkus'. Cindy hid inside of recycling bin and put out a sign that points to a room that says 'She's In the Copy Room'.

"Aha, you're mine now, Dork!" Kevin laughed as he then went inside of the room until June and Dee Dee locked the door.

"Good work, Cindy." June approved.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya guys." Cindy smiled as she shook hands with June.

Kevin was in the copy room as it was dark, unknown to him, red eyes were inside the room. "Where is that dork?!" he demanded to know.

"Hi." A voice greeted.

"Who's there?" Kevin glared as he shook his fist. "Show yourself, dork!"

"Why don't you come and make me?" Another voice added.

"I know it's you, Butler!" Kevin sneered. "I'm gonna pound you!"

The two voices just laughed at Kevin.

"Two of ya, huh?" Kevin scoffed. "I bet it's you and that lame boyfriend of yours. Where's that stupid light switch? Ah, I'll find it later... Now, where are you?!" he then kept trying to find Cindy until he then touched something in the darkness. "Aha, found you! Man, have you been working out or something? 'Cuz you got lots of muscles, and you've gotten taller too... Hold on, let me turn on the switch..." he then turned on the light to see that he had grabbed Jo's arm which made his eyes widen in fear. " **YOU'RE NOT BUTLER!** "

"No shit, Sherlock." Jo scoffed.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Kevin asked out of fear.

"That's a good question, care to answer that, Mike?" Jo mocked.

"Mike's here?!" Kevin yelped. "Oh, crap, this is bad! I gotta get out of here!" He then tried to open the door, but it seemed to be locked from the other side. "Aw, man!"

Mike and Jo then came toward Kevin to teach him a lesson for ruining Eddy's school picture.

"Got it!" Double D told Eddy. "And what luck too, that was the last exposure since the Photography Club had an assignment yesterday."

"Well, don't just stand there, Sockhead," Eddy told his friend. "Show me the picture!"

Double D took out the photograph and waved it slightly before handing it to Eddy so the picture could become clear.

"This'll work for my school photo!" Eddy grinned. "Thank you all so much! Even you, Cindy."

"Hey, you're almost like a brother to me." Cindy shrugged innocently.

"You guys are all gonna pay." Kevin glared at the others as he walked over, looking all beat up.

"Whatever..." Jo scoffed as she kicked him out of the room.

Nurse Joy and her Pokemon looked down to the fallen boy.

"Oh, my," Nurse Joy said to her Pokemon. "Chansey, we must get this boy to the emergency room right away to get his shots."

"Chansey!" Chansey agreed.

"SHOTS?!" Kevin's eyes widened.

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy." Skarr said.

"Oh, hello Principal Skarr, what can I do for you?" Nurse Joy replied.

"Kevin Barr, you and Leanne Kanker are going to have two hours of cleanup, plus a week's worth of detention for impersonating the principal." Skarr firmly told the jock boy.

"What?!" Kevin replied. "I had nothing to do with that! Mike and Jo beat me up and Justin Reid shoved Lee into a locker!"

"A likely story..." Skarr rolled his eyes. "Your punishment begins now."

"That ain't fair, man!" Kevin glared.

"Serves you right for impersonating me," Skarr glared. "If I were you, I'd get straight to work and not complain."

"It's really sad what students do these days, with or without their own Pokemon." Nurse Joy sighed as she patted Chansey on the head.

"Well, it looks like that justice has been served." Mike observed.

Lee then busted out of the locker as she looked as mad as a raging bull.

"Uh-oh." Cindy muttered.

Lee snarled as she soon stormed down the hallway.

"Mike, look out!" Cindy cried out.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Lee yelled out.

"I can't watch." Dee Dee shivered.

"Leanne Kanker, you know I don't tolerate fighting in my school," Skarr stopped Lee instantly. "You and Kevin will be having two hours of clean-up and a week of detention starting now."

"But, but, but!" Lee cried out.

"I'm calling your mother." Skarr replied.

The final bell then rang which dismissed everyone, except for Kevin and Lee as everyone soon went home to show their parents/guardians their school pictures.

* * *

"Big bro's room, here I come!" Eddy darted off in excitement as he went home with his new picture to show his mother.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Eddy announced.

"Oh, hello there, sweetie," Jessica replied. "I made pizza rolls as a snack for you."

"Aw, thanks, Mom," Eddy smiled. "Where's Dad?"

"He'll be home later, he's just getting milk for us," Jessica replied. "How'd Picture Day go at school?"

"See for yourself." Eddy smirked as he showed his school picture to his mother.

"Oh, my stars!" Jessica gushed. "Just look at my handsome little boy!"

"Aw, Mom..." Eddy blushed.

"I can't wait to show your father this," Jessica smiled. "I'm so proud of this picture, it's definitely better than last year's."

Soon enough, Tony came home.

"Tony, look at your son." Jessica told her husband, showing the photo to him.

"Well, look at that," Tony chuckled. "Our son is becoming a man."

Eddy smiled at his parents.

"Well, Edwin, a deal's a deal, so..." Jessica replied as she opened a drawer and took out a certain key. "This is the key to your big brother's room. It's all yours, you can move your stuff in if you'd like."

"Oh, my gosh!" Eddy gasped in excitement. "Thank you! Thank you! I gotta call all my friends!" he then hugged his parents and went into his room to call everybody.

Tony and Jessica smiled to Eddy as they felt proud and happy for him.

"You don't think he'll be as bad as Matthew, do you?" Tony whispered.

"Not a chance, after all, he takes after _my_ side of the family." Jessica smirked.

"I just hope he won't be like your brother." Tony replied before he shuddered, thinking about his brother-in-law who was the bodyguard for the Venture family.

Jessica just rolled her eyes with a smirk.

The End


End file.
